Distractions
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Takes place between books two and three - Carmen's drunk. Tibby's upset. Bee makes a cameo. Crackfic, pretty much.


Title: Distractions

Author: Lauren

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place between books two and three. Carmen's drunk. Tibby's upset. Bee makes a cameo. Crackfic, pretty much.

Author's notes: Inspired by the new trailer and my own intoxication. We'll blame that for the lack of plot. This was meant to be a lot more slashy, by the way. Feedback of any sort would be loved.

Disclaimer: The characters within do not belong to me.

---

She meant to be sleeping.

Tibby's not sure why, it's Friday and she doesn't have work in the morning. But somewhere between thinking about her unfinished college applications, and

overdue government essay, she started thinking about Bailey.

this isn't uncommon. It's normal, really. But not the sharp ache that has come with it. That hasn't been here in a while. With its , sleep

seemed the only option.

Tibby sighs, rolling over. She punches her pillow. Rolls over again. pulls at her blankets. Random distractions to make Bailey's face get out of her

head.

To her great relief, her phone beeps.

"tbyy Whree ouu? Hpe youree hmeeoo" Comes up on her screen.

"Karma, I knew you were bad at texting, but really."

Carmen takes a while to respond, but her answer is just as incomprehensible.

"iimoutooosid yourr door."

"What?" Tibby says allowed, tossing her phone on the bed and getting up. Confusion wars with annoyance, because even though she wanted a distraction,

she didn't necessarily want it to be a person.

She walks down the stairs, opening the front door and instantly getting smacked in the face. "What the hell?"

"Sorry!" Carmen giggles from somewhere in front of her. Tibby blinks, eyes slow to adjust. "Was gonna knock."

"Jesus, Carma, what..." She fumbles, finding some part of her body and yanking her inside. Carmen stumbles and giggles some more. "Are... are you drunk?

"Not drunk, jus' not sober."

Oh dear lord. "Carmen, what the hell?"

"I missed you! Did'n you miss me?"

"Shhh."

"But didn' you miss me?"

"Carmen, I saw you five hours ago. Come on, my family is sleeping."

"My family's broken in half!" Apparently, this fact is hilarious.

Tibby half leads, half pulls Carmen back up the stairs. "you have too many walls," she says at Tibby's door. "They hurt."

"That's what happens when you lose all coordination."

"I've got lotssa coo...coord... I've got lots," Carmen defends. She sits on Tibby's bed, bouncing. "Your beds squishy."

"I really wish you would sober up," Tibby sighs.

"That's no fun!" Carmen complains.

"How did you get here, anyway?"

"I walked. Can't drive when you're... like this."

"Drunk?"

"Nooo, just not sober. Plus my hands wouldn't hold my keys right."

Tibby considers this and is impressed Carmen managed to text at all. "Why are you drunk, Carma?" She asks, sitting beside her.

"Not drunk!" Carmen pouts.

"Okay, okay sorry. Why are you... like this?" Tibby asks dramaticly, using air quotes around the last two words.

"College 'pplications are hard and scary cause that means we're leaving. Didnt wanna think 'bout that anymore."

"You're doing a hell of a job with that, at least."

"Yaaay!" Carmen claps. Tibby rolls her eyes.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"She enn Dave are gone."

"Okay." God, what does she do now? "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

What the hell, she'd been trying to anyway. "Sure. Here, hold on." Tibby rises, pulling a t-shirt out for Carmen.

"Don' think t'will fit," Carmen says, fumbling with her own shirt regardless.

"Oh Jesus, come here." Tibby pulls on her arm and Carmen stumbles to her feet. She falls into Tibby, laughing and hugging her around the neck. Tibby

smells the vodka on her breath.

"How the hell did you walk all the way here?" Tibby says, laughing in spite of herself and prying Carmen off of her.

"I was aaall over the sidewalllk," Carmen says.

"I'd imagine so." Tibby struggles with Carmen's shirt. "Lift up your arms."

She does so, smacking Tibby in the shoulder as she takes the liberty of waving them around.

"Hold still," Tibby growls. She wrestles Carmen into her t-shirt, then pushes her back toward the bed. "Sit."

"M'not a dog," Carmen says. "m'not five either. You don't havta undress me. Didn' come here fo' you to take care of me."

"Well I'm doing it anyway," Tibby says, a little gentler. "Just sit down, okay?"

"I love you," Carmen suddenly blurts, as Tibby is sliding her jeans off her knees.

"Well, I can safely say that's the first time someone's said that to me while I'm undressing them."

"Bitch. No, really, I love you."

"Love you too, Carmen." The jeans in Tibby's hand suddenly start singing sexyback, prompting Carmen to join in.

"I'm briiiinging seeexy back!" Carmen shrieks, trying to stand up to presumably demonstrate exactly how.

Tibby pulls Carmen's phone out, seeing Bee's name on the caller display. "You're bringing sexyback, Bee?" She answers, Carmen still babbling behind her,

now half sprawled across her bed.

"Tib? The hell are you talking about? And why are you answering Carmen's phone?"

"Cause she's drunk off her ass on my bed."

Bridget bursts out laughing. "Well, that explains the insane text message."

"Tibby! Tibeee! Tell Bridget I love her," Carmen implores. "And that she's sexy. She brought it back! cause her hair is blond again!"

"Hey Vreeland, you're sexy and Carmen loves you."

"God damn it, I told her to take that stupid ringtone off."

"Seeexy back!" Carmen sings.

"Carma, what did I say about being quiet?"

"Sorry," Carmen stage whispers, looking up at Tibby.

"You okay over there?" Bridget inquires, still laughing.

"Peachy," Tibby snipes.

"And ever so perky."

"Yes, because you are the queen of cheer."

"She's the queen of sex!"

"Really, now?" Tibby bites back a grin. "You're the queen of sex, Bee?"

"Jesus, I am so glad she came over there."

"I'm not, my mother's going to come in at any second and kill me."

"Hmm, tell me how that goes."

"Tibby?"

"What, Carma?"

"Doesn't Bee love me?"

"Of course she does." Carmen has stopped her attempted gyrating.

"She din' sy so."

"Bee, please tell Carmen you love her." Tibby extends the phone, picking up Carmen's clothes and throwing them over her desk chair.

"Bee! Hi! I love you and your pretty hair. I love it almost as much as Lena's feet. I should call Lena and tell her how much I love her feet!"

Tibby can hear Bridget's laughter from across the room and reluctantly lets herself smile. "I don't think she'd appreciate being woken up with that knowledge,

Carmen."

"That's okay, cause she loves me. Do you love me, Bee??

"Good! I love you too. And Tibby. Tibby stripped me, Bee"

Tibby takes that as her cue to leave and find aspirin. When she returns, Carmen is lying on the bed, having traded her phone for Tibby's. "Your phone

is hard to text on," she complains.

"Anything will be hard for you to do in your current state," Tibby says. "Sit up and drink some water."

"I already had stuff to drink."

"Hence the water," Tibby laughs. "Who are you texting?"

"Lenny," Carmen says gleefully. "I love her. I love you too."

"I had no idea." Tibby takes the phone from Carmen, making sure she has a good grip on her water before releasing it.

"Lnaaa I lvooo your fteet!" reads the sent message.

"I'm tired," Carmen says, putting the water on Tibby's nightstand clumsily.

Thank the lord. "Okay, lie down."

Carmen does so and Tibby pulls the blankets over her, before going around to the other side of the bed and getting in.

"You're good at that," Carmen mumbles, sounding sleepy.

"Getting into bed?"

"No, taking care of me." She shifts, snuggling against Tibby and slinging an arm over her waste.

Tibby smiles and lets her, even though cuddling has never been her strong suit.

"I'm drunk," Carmen says a minute later.

"I know." Tibby pauses, suddenly feeling her eyes burn with hot tears. "I'm sad and it's making me a bitch."

Carmen lifts her head. "Why? You shouldn't be sad!" She fumbles, awkwardly hugging Tibby and pressing her cheek to her shoulder blade.

"I miss Bailey," Tibby whispers. The tears spill over. Doesn't the drunk person usually cry?

"I know," Carmen says, softly. She rubs Tibby's arm and breathes on her skin. "That's okay." She leans over, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Tibby's

face.

Tibby doesn't speak, but grabs Carmen's hand and holds it hard.

when she has control of herself, she turns her head to see Carmen is asleep, heavy against her back. Tibby decides she likes her there. It makes the sharp,

Bailey ache hurt a little less, somehow.

Tibby is almost asleep as well, when her phone shrills. "You love my what?"


End file.
